Battle of Henkka and Alex
The Battle of Henkka and Alex, also referred to as Death Decisions, was a minor player-created plot occurring during the 2012 BZPRPG Arc that involved Henkka's and Alex's adventures on Mata Nui while possessing the bodies of Syyge and Voi. The plot culminated in their final battle for time itself and their chance of return to their own timeline. Goals Henkka *Kill Alex to stop him from altering the timeline to evil *Return to his own timeline *Do whatever good task he has to perform Alex *Kill Henkka for revenge *Return to his own timeline *Do whatever evil task he has to perform Stronin *Stop Henkka and Alex from killing each other Naona and the Po-Koro Guard *Capture Stronin, Henkka and Alex for crimes Prelude Within a very similar timeline, Henkka and Alex met each other for the first time since their separate timeline adventures began. They fought, and ended up tearing some of the fabric of time, allowing future to mix with the past and resulting in the current timeline. They ended up being transported into this resulting timeline together. Henkka was inserted into the body of Voi while Alex possessed Syyge. The two met with Stronin, who had also been helping Henkka in the previous timeline. Summary Henkka and Alex made a truce in order to work together to find out why they had been traveling in time for so long. Stronin assisted them in this task, but all three were opposed by Naona, who wished to capture all of them for varying crimes. The trio escaped and ended up in Ta-Koro, where Henkka and Alex finally ended their truce and began to fight in order to kill the other and hopefully end the cycle of traveling in time and possessing bodies. After a long and horrendous battle, Alex and Henkka were both trapped by Stronin and JL. Stronin then proceeded to kill Alex in order to end his series of evil quests in time. This allowed Henkka full control of time to himself. Henkka thanked Stronin for this deed and then left the timeline. Aftermath Henkka's quest upon arriving into this timeline had been to introduce a new way of life to Stronin, an honorable way to live as opposed to the ways of a thief he had been exercising before. Stronin found a job at Soli's forge and started working there. Due to the killing of Alex, Syyge also died in the process. A memorial stone was crafted for him in Ta-Koro. Voi, free of Henkka's possession, would later be revealed to actually be an Evil Being, but killed in the end. Henkka travelled back to his time to give a message to the Matoran there, and retreated in the void of time, beginning a long and hard task to make right everything that Alex had made wrong. Involved Characters *Henkka *Alex *Stronin *Naona *Maa *Syyge *Voi Quotes Canonicity In 2013, it was decided to reconsider the canonicity of the Henkka and Alex plot due to its association with time travel that is generally out of the reach of ordinary players. The staff finally retconned the canonicity of this plot due to time travel issues. This means that it's considered to never have happened in the current game-world but is still documented in this wiki for posterity's sake. The plot is still a key event in the HT Adventures series. Trivia *Toatapio Nuva considers this plot his favourite one. *This plot was created due to the Bzpower downtime that led to the cancellation of the 2011 BZPRPG, where Henkka and Alex already had adventured for a long time in their own plots. The original plan was for the conclusion to their story to happen there, but it was instead transferred to this new timeline. *This plot has been made into a book titled "Death Decisions" and serves as a direct sequel to "Forgotten Destiny". The book is the last one of the HT Adventures saga by Toatapio Nuva. Category:Events Category:2012 Arc Category:Non-BZPRPG Canon Category:Battles